


Wet Dreams Come True

by Bercelak



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dreaming, F/M, Kissing, Love, Morning After, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, not so shy reader when dreaming, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:19:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bercelak/pseuds/Bercelak
Summary: You wake up in the middle of the night and wonder why your wet dream seems so real this time.





	1. Hot Summer Nights

For hours you lay on your bed, scrolling through instagram and facebook, watching youtube vids and sending funny memes to one of your friends via whatsapp. Your hair was still damp from the shower you took earlier. You lay on your stomach and were wagging your feet in the rhythm of the music you were listening to. It was in the middle of summer and you didn’t take the heat too well. At least it was bearable in the nights, when it cooled down at least a little. You had your windows opened wide and enjoyed the soft breeze. It didn’t take too long, and you fell asleep, still having your smartphone in your hands.

You were tossing and turning in your sleep, sometimes sweating and then you needed your blanket because you started freezing. Suddenly you heard some cats fighting outside and you were fully awake once again, sitting straight up and looking out of the window. It was still dark and calm outside. The cats were gone again, but you were too thirsty to go straight back to sleep. You got yourself a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the windowsill, yawning lazily and looking outside into the night sky. You lived in a scary world that was changing more and more, but where you lived you weren’t really affected. You grew up in a rural area in Europe and only heard from frightening things in the news. Like the alien attack in New York, the Asgardian Refugee Ship or of Sokovia. The last wasn’t as far as New York from here, but still, it hadn’t affected her daily life so far. The so-called Avengers, the heroes, were superstars in the internet and some also kinda worshipped the bad guys. Sometimes it wasn’t clear who were the heroes and who the villains. You didn’t really care, sometimes you weren’t even sure if any of these stories were real. After all you’ve never seen one of them with your own eyes.

After a while you placed the water bottle on your night stand, closed your windows and returned to bed. Somehow you had the feeling you weren’t alone anymore. But no, that couldn’t be. Your neighborhood was in a rather peaceful area and nothing ever happened here. You shook this weird feeling off and settled back into your comfy bed, drifting back into dreamland.

 

Loki had been strolling through a quiet village in central Europe trying to get his head clear. America was a problem. Almost everyone knew him. Europe was easier. It had been a few months since their Refugee ship had landed in Scandinavia and Thor tried hard to build a new home for their remaining people. Settling in had been especially hard for Loki, since most people feared and hated him for what he’d done in New York a few years ago. He couldn’t blame them and instead tried to find a place of his own. Every night he wandered cities and streets in Europe waiting for something to happen. Sometimes he’d go into bars, sometimes as himself, sometimes disguising his appearance. It didn’t take to long to see, the more rural, the less people seemed to recognize him.

Two fighting cats crossed his ways, hissing and chasing each other. Out of a sudden another sound startled him. Was it a moan or a simple yawn? He couldn’t tell but it didn’t take too long to see where it came from. Farther down and on the other side of the street, there was a girl sitting on her windowsill, staring up into the night sky. She didn’t seem to have noticed Loki yet. He was standing in the shadows of a tree and was now leaning against the wall of a building, watching the her. She was wearing a dark blue nightgown and a light breeze gently brushed through her long light brown hair. It seemed like she was smiling up to the moon. His sight was better than those of a human, but he couldn’t tell the color of her eyes. Yet. One of her legs lazily dangled out of the window. The nightgown didn’t leave much room for his imagination, it was covering the important parts, but he could see that she was magnificently built. After a while she sighed again, turned and got off the windowsill, back inside. He watched her closing the windows and for a moment he thought she might have seen him, because she looked straight at him while closing the last window. But no, she turned and didn’t come back to look outside. He hadn’t seen nearly enough of her and decided to follow her inside. It was ridiculous, but he couldn’t restrain himself from entering, no invading, this strangers’ home. The petite girl lay on her bed and had already fallen asleep. Her nightgown had ridden up and exposed the lack of undergarments. Again, he couldn’t resist and sat down on the edge of the bed, lowering one of his hands on her thighs, slowly starting to stroke her. She was soft and warm beneath his touch, but suddenly she started moaning. For a moment he hesitated and thought about vanishing, but then he was looking straight into steel blue eyes. Never would he have guessed to find himself in the bed of a young mortal woman tonight.

 

A soft moan escaped your lips when you felt his hand wander over your thighs. You always anticipated this kind of dreams, since your love life was non-existent. Most of the times you dreamed of actors, the characters they played or men you admired in real life. It wasn’t even the first time you dreamt of _him_. When you opened your eyes, you saw Loki sitting on the edge of your queen-sized bed. One of his hands was still on your thigh and he was staring right at you, watching your every move. You didn’t question it in your dreams, you simply enjoyed. Usually you would have been alert. After all he was Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and the one who was responsible for the New York attack. But he also was among the refugees from Asgard and seemed to be one of the heroes nowadays. You always have had a thing for the bad guys anyways.

“Excuse me for invading your home”, he said and looked apologizingly at you. Suddenly he lifted his hand from your body and started to turn.

“Wait! Please don’t go”, you cried out, when he stopped touching you. You’d been lying on your back, but now you turned to your side and grabbed the sleeve of his pitch-black three-piece suit.

“You surprise me, little human”, you hear him say, while he started to lean over you. Everything you wanted at this moment were his hands on your body. Slowly he stroked over your bare arm, up to your shoulders. He shoved you gently back onto the mattress, towering above you. Welcoming you spread your legs apart and lifted one of your arms to touch his face, urging him to come closer.

“Kiss me, I beg you” you pleaded and let your hand rest on Loki’s shoulder. A smirk appeared on Loki’s face and you could feel heat pooling deep down in your stomach. Finally, his lips were on yours, kissing you gently at first, but getting more and more urgent. If you hadn’t your eyes closed, you’d see a green shimmer appear around Loki. He let his clothes disappear, leaving him only clad in his dark trousers.

His hands found your breasts, only covered in your old nightgown you liked to wear in hot summer nights. You urgently grabbed the hem of your gown and tried to pull it off. It was in the way and now you realized he already was almost naked as well. You shuddered when he helped you out of your clothes and looked into his eyes, now that you both sat on the bed. They were of a deep, sparkling green and for a moment she halted. This dream was full of details and felt so real. Too good to be true, so it had to be a dream after all.

Fluttered you looked away and let your hands wander over his sculptured chest. Beside his brother Thor he always seemed slender and less muscular, but his abs were defined and rock hard. There was another thing being rock hard right now, you thought and snickered to yourself, when you peeked up again to meet his eyes. Without hesitation you put your trembling fingers to work and started to open his pants. You’d never have been that bold, if you were awake. With joy you discovered he didn’t wear underwear, when his hard member sprung from their restraints as soon as you’d opened the fly. Loki was very well endowed. Now you did hesitate a little. Could you touch him? Before you could ask, he answered.

“Don’t start to hesitate now. Touch me, little one.” His voice was raspy and velvety at the same time. He didn’t ask you to touch him, he demanded it and suddenly his pants were completely off.

Cautiously you wrapped your petite hands around his thick and long shaft and started stroking him gently. Before you could figure out if you should take him into your mouth he toppled you over and trapped you beneath his giant body. Normally you didn’t see yourself as small, but underneath him you really were little. You were sure, if you stood next to each other, you’d barely reach his shoulders.

His erection lay hard against your thigh, when he grasped your wrists and trapped your hands above your head on the pillow with one hand. The other roamed over your body. Squeaking a nipple, stroking your stomach and finally disappearing between your thighs. You spread your legs further for him, watching all his movements. Loki’s long fingers fondled your slick folds teasingly.

“You’re already this wet for me?” He asked you amused. “How convenient.”  
Without any warning he inserted a finger into you and started to explore you. You moaned frantically upon this sudden invasion and tried hard to keep your legs open. Loki seemed to notice and let go of your wrists, instead putting his hand on one of your thighs and keeping it in place. Soon he added another finger, just to further inquisitee how tight you really were. Your breathing sped up and suddenly his fingers stopped working but found another place to tease. He didn’t need to look for it too long and found that little nub to bring you to the brink of extasy. It wouldn’t take you too long to orgasm and you could already feel it coming. Right before you were there, you felt him shifting and suddenly he let go of you. It happened so fast, you could barely progress it. One moment you were almost orgasming and in the next he was inside you and hot searing pain roared through your lower body. Loki had pushed inside you without any warning. Tears sprung to your eyes and you were sure he’d start moving in an instant, but you were wrong. Cautiously you looked up and found his shining, emerald eyes staring at you.

“Are you alright?” Loki asked you and did you just imagine it, or did he seem to be worried, about you? “I knew it would hurt, therefore I didn’t tell you when I’d take you.”

“It’s okay” your voice is huskily and almost breaking. You almost felt impaled, but you were glad he’d give you time to adjust. Never have you dreamt of losing your virginity. Your wet dreams were never this detailed. “Well, it will be okay, I guess.”

“Don’t cry, little one.” You could feel his hand stroking over your cheek, brushing away your tears. “You’ll enjoy it, I’ll see to it.”

Then he kissed you once again and at the same time started to move his hips. At first it was weird, feeling him pulling his member out of your womanhood, but soon the friction started to feel oh so good. Soon your moans became soft screams, when his mouth wandered to your neck. A groan escaped your mouth when he plunged back inside. Subtly he began to speed up his movements and one of his hands found his way back to your clit. Fumbling and teasing, that`s what his fingers did to you and you loved every second of it, crying out his name again and again. The pain was long forgotten and abruptly a wave of heat crushed you and sent you to heaven. This orgasm swept you off your feet, you never have experienced something like this before. Not in a dream and especially not in real life. But it didn’t stop there. Loki finished right after you, when your pussy tightened around his cock and felt him coming right inside of you.

Both of you were panting hard and you didn’t mind when Loki collapsed on top of you. You put your arms around his back and kept him in a tight embrace, keeping him from vanishing. He was still inside you, when you wrapped your legs around his waist. When he tensed in your hug you started stroking his back. Slowly he began to relax.

“Let’s stay like this a little longer, yes?” Never have you felt so relaxed and safe. “Please, I don’t want to let go yet, Loki.”

“Alright.” You felt him stroke your hair gently and tried to keep on dreaming, because you really didn’t want it to end. “Tell me your name, little one.”

“I like it when you call me that”, you whispered and before you drifted off you added: “It’s [Y/N].”

 

Loki felt her drifting off to sleep and was satisfied by the little moan when he felt her relaxing beneath him. Gently he put her legs down, when her grip on him loosened up. This woman was a mystery to him. She clearly knew who he was, but she still had wanted him in her bed. Damn, there still was something to top that. She’d been a virgin and she’d let him take it. Well, it had been too late to stop anyways, but she hadn’t objected. He wanted to find out more, so he decided to stay a little longer. Cautiously he pulled out of her and lay down beside her, always keeping his eyes on her. He didn’t know why he was so gentle to her, but he tried not to think about it, while he covered them up with a blanket and put his arm around her once again. He smiled smugly when she snuggled up to him, once again moaning in sleep. Then Loki allowed himself to fall asleep as well, hoping for a dreamless slumber.

 

 

When you woke up on the next morning, you were a little disoriented at first and kind of sad. You’ve had a wonderful wet dream, as realistic as it could be, and you already missed the feelings you’ve had had. Once again it had been Loki who’d visited your dreams. Sighing you tried to recall the feelings you’ve had yesterday and that was when you registered something was off. You were awake with a start. Now you felt the hot body behind you and a hand on your stomach that just began to caress you. Something hard was pressing against your ass. You softly whimpered and did not know what to do whit all these new sensations. You were both very naked.

“Good Morning, little one.” You heard a velvety voice say and the memories of last night came back, crushing her. Hadn’t it been a dream after all? Abruptly his hand dipped further down, starting to rub her clit. Excitement paired with anxiety flushed through her and she pressed her thighs tightly together, not knowing what to do and when he stopped, you didn’t know if you should feel happy or if you were sad.

“What’s wrong?” He asked you and you could hear uncertainty in his voice, while you still had trouble believing Loki’s been spooning with you.

What could you possibly tell him? Your mind was completely blank, and you covered your eyes with your hands. “D-did we really… have sex last night?” You finally asked.

“Can’t you remember?” Loki answered with a question of his own.

“N-no! I do remember, b-but I… I thought it was just a dream when I woke up.” You said and hoped you didn’t anger him with your words. God damnit, he was Loki, he could crush her with his thoughts if he’d wanted.

“It was no dream, little one. You don’t have to be afraid of me.” Somehow, he seemed to know how you exactly felt. “I really enjoy your company, but I can leave if that’s your wish.”

“No! Don’t go… normally I am just kinda shy around men.”

“You certainly weren’t shy when you begged me to kiss you” he laughed and felt him shifting behind you. It took all your courage to turn around and really look at him for the first time. His jet-black hair was not as groomed as she remembered it. It fell to his shoulders in soft waves and there was a smile on his lips.

“Can you kiss me again?” You asked him hesitantly and still couldn’t quite believe he really was right here, beside you. Loki didn’t answer your plea, he simply kissed you until you were left breathless.


	2. Magic Dick

Suddenly he grabbed you under your armpits and heaved you up.

“Turn around.”

Gladly you obeyed his command and were suddenly kneeling right above his lap and his still enormous erection. All you had to do was lower yourself and you could relive last night. You put your trembling arms around his neck and tried to avert his gaze. While he steadied your hips with one arm, his free hand found your jaw and forced you to look straight into his eyes.

“It’s up to you, little one. Take a ride, I am all yours if that’s what you wish.”

There was no way you could defy him or yourself, but it took some moments for you to bring yourself to action.

“Can you at least help me out a little? I-I’m not as experienced as you, after all” you stammer and try to keep your cool but fail miserably. Loki chuckled softly and let go of your cheek, lowering his hand to his hard member.

“As you wish little one. I’ll make sure to be gentle with you. Come to me.” He demanded, and you hesitantly lowered yourself as he guided himself into you and directed your hips with the hand he still had on you. You felt sore, but it didn’t matter for too long and you couldn’t wait to feel him inside of you again. Agonizingly slow he buried himself inside of you, stretching you once more. This time it didn’t hurt, but it was still a weird feeling.

“Relax and do not fear me. Just like last night.” And just like last night he gave you some time to adjust and he put his arms around your body to keep you close.

 

As soon as he’d thought he’d had her figured out, she did something to make him halt and think again. Loki was startled when he found out, that she’d thought their encounter had been a dream. She was afraid of him after all. How could he have known, that she’d thought she was dreaming when they’d had sex. He needed to correct that, even though she didn’t seem to be comfortable about them touching. Every thought was blown away from his mind as soon as he was inside her again. It still felt as good as last night. Maybe even better. He started pumping into her, first gently, then faster. At first, he knew that she didn’t know what to do, but soon she eagerly started to move her hips to the rhythm he’d defined. He’d ravish her and make her scream his name again and again.

 

_Later that day…_

 

“What are you even doing here? I thought you and Thor were building a home for your people in Scandinavia?” Quickly you poured your visitor a cup of coffee. “How shall I even address you? You’re a prince, no, even more importantly a deity…”

“Loki will do, don’t worry.” He certainly was a lot easier than you could’ve ever imagined and you started to loosen up around him. “My brother is trying to build a new home and I am looking for my own place to stay. I don’t belong with them, never did.”

“That can’t be true. I saw the interview your brother gave. He said you redeemed yourself and are now working with the Avengers.” You were always interested in what the Avengers did and even if most of it didn’t concern your everyday life you liked to follow the news.

“I am, but I still don’t want to life with them. Enough of me. Tell me something about you.”

“There isn’t much to say about me. I work. I read. I meet with friends. That’s all there is to know.” You answered and hoped he was satisfied with your answer. It was still hard enough to manage this whole situation. Last night and again this morning the two of you had had sex and now Loki of Asgard was sitting in your kitchen slash living room and sipped on a cup of coffee.

“How old are you?” Was his next question.

You wondered why he wanted to get to know you better in the first place, but for now you’d humor him. It was a nice Saturday and you enjoyed the company he offered.

The two of you were going on with this small talk and nonsense. At some point you moved back to your bed to get more comfortable after breakfast and kept up the talking. After a while you lay in his arms while talking about your friends and their shenanigans and then it didn’t take long for the conversation to end. Instead the two of you started kissing each other again.

 

 

After this encounter Loki disappeared. Right when you thought you’d dreamed the hole thing and would never see him again, he came back and behaved as if your place already belonged to him. You didn’t know if you should be angry or happy, when he kicked his shoes off and let himself fall onto your bed.

“Sorry, just had to take care of something.” He said as he turned to face you. A green shimmer appeared around him and exchanged the expensive suit with a casual shirt and sweat pants.

You weren’t quite sure what to say, so you decided on saying nothing at all.

“Everything alright, little one?”

A small smile appeared on your lips when you heard him call you by that endearment and you decided to be happy. You couldn’t be angry with him anyways.

“Yeah, everything is alright now. Did you find it?” You asked and chuckled at the puzzled look on his face.

“Find what?”

“Your own place to stay, of course.”

A warm smile appeared on his face. “If you’ll have me, I’ll gladly stay.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear, my prince.”

 

_Some weeks later…_

 

Loki couldn’t believe his little minx had been a virgin when they’d met for the first time. She was an avid and needy girl. Not that he wanted to complain, but she kept surprising him daily. They spent as much time together as possible, even if he loathed the weekdays. As she had stated before she had a job and refused to give it up, even if she didn’t like what she did that much. When she was at work, Loki stayed at home, reading her many books or he visited Thor, who seemed to get more and more suspicious of Loki’s happiness.

 

They were in a rather compromising position when his brother made a grand surprise entrance one day. He’d been bugging him for quite a while to tell him why he’d been in such a good mood lately, whenever he decided to visit the new Asgardian community in Scandinavia.

“Brother!” He heard Thor yell right as he fucked his little plaything from behind. She was bent over the kitchen counter, because they hadn’t made it back into the bedroom. Before he could get off her, his brother smashed open the door to the kitchen slash living room. [Y/N] was frozen for a second, but as soon as Loki pulled out of her, she sunk to her knees and hid herself behind the counter. He protectively put his hand onto her head and straightened his back, while looking at his brother.

“You always had the worst timing ever, brother.”

He felt her hands on his thighs and tried not to wince, when her hair brushed over his still erect cock.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. At least I found the reason for your improved mood.” Thor didn’t bother to move and right when Loki was about to throw him out, he heard [Y/N] clearing her throat. He looked down to her and found her beet red face staring at him. He didn’t need to hear the words, he could see her plea in her pretty, stormy eyes.   
“Can you go outside for a moment? Little one, wants to get dressed before she wants to be introduced properly.” A small chuckle escaped his lips.

Thor shot him an irritated look. “Sure, just let me know when both of you are ready.” He simply replied and marched out as fast as he’d entered.

  
You’ve never felt as humiliated as in this very moment. As soon as Thor had closed the door behind himself, you got back on your feet and tried to stop shaking.

“Don’t worry, he’s caught me in much worse situations.”

“I haven’t ever been caught in such an embarrassing situation!” You playfully hit Loki’s arm and found yourself in a tight embrace.   
“Come on, don’t be mad.” A tender kiss was placed on your forehead, while he suddenly backed away a little just to hoist you up onto the kitchen counter. Loki stepped between your legs. “He can wait until we’ve finished.”

“No he can’t!” You yelled and tried to push him away. “He’s standing right outside in the garden, he might even be able to _hear_ us!”

“He hears us for sure. We’ve got heightened senses You remember that, right, little one?”

“You’re the worst!”

“Oh yes, I am, and you love that.”

 

After some more bickering and getting dressed with a little bit of magical help, Loki let Thor in again and properly introduced you to his elder brother.

“[Y/N] this is my boneheaded brother Thor, brother, this is my … girlfriend [Y/N].” Loki introduced them quickly and tried to get this over with. He had plans and Thor wasn’t in any of those.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you!” You beamed and offered Thor your hand. He didn’t seem too sure about this whole situation but grabbed your hand to shake it nonetheless.   
“No, it’s my pleasure, [Y/N]. I wasn’t prepared to find my brother in a situation like this.” Thro stated and you cringed and started to blush once again. Before you could apologize Loki’s laugh stopped you.

“You rather thought you’d find me plotting against Stark or humanity in general, if I had to guess.” Loki said and tried to stop laughing. He’d be disappointed in his brother, if it hadn’t been hilarious.

“He wouldn’t do that. I belong to humanity, so he has to play nice.” You said sternly, as if you had to defend him. “He didn’t do anything wrong, since he’s staying with me.”

Thor looked between the two of them, dumbstruck, and tried to decide how he felt about this. He looked at you and the next words he said to Loki left you dumbstruck.

“Did you trick her? Have you started brainwashing people again?” Thor turned his gaze away from you, but this was a damn mistake. You didn’t think, when you raised your hand and you certainly didn’t think when you slapped the King of Asgard. As hard as you could.

“How dare you!?” You yelled and weren’t even surprised, when the thunder god didn’t even flinch. “How dare you, talk like this!? About us and our feelings?!” You gesticulated eagerly between you and Loki. “I love him and there was no brainwashing or tricking me! Maybe he brainwashed me a little bit with his not so little magic dick, but when he did, there was no tricking included!”

The next thing you registered was once again Loki’s laugh, you’ve never heard him laugh like that and neither had Thor when you interpreted his expression right.

“She hit me.” He simply stated and looked back and forth once again between you and Loki.

“Damn right, I did and if you talk like that again, you can get the fuck out of my house.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intend to hurt you.” He added and turned to Loki. “Don’t blame me for asking, I have lived long enough with you and your shenanigans.”

“I don’t blame you, I knew you wouldn’t believe me at first.” He smugly said now, trying hard to stop laughing. “That’s why I hid her from you as long as possible. I wasn’t sure how my little one would react upon meeting one of her beloved Avengers.”

“They are not my beloved Avengers!” Beet red once again.   
“Don’t lie, it doesn’t suit you, sunshine.”

You pouted and turned away a little. “You’re the worst.”

“Like you, I’ll repeat myself. I am and that’s what you love.”

 

Thor didn’t stay much longer, apologized again and again and then left. You invited him to come again some other time and made sure he knew to knock before entering the next time.

“Now you met my family.” Loki said and laughed a little more. “How about you introduce me to yours soon?”  
A saddened look appeared on your face. “There is no one I could introduce you to. My parents died a long time ago and I don’t have any relatives left.”

“Sorry for bringing it up, little one.” He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you close.

“No need to apologize. It’s alright.”

He knew it wasn’t, but he wouldn’t correct you now. All he could do, was bend down and kiss you.

“I think we have some unfinished business, little one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not quite happy with this story, since I haven't written smut in ages. But it was in my head for so long, I had to write it down. I hope I can make at least a few readers happy with it, so I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
